Savannah's worst enemy
by chloemcg
Summary: (Rio Oneshot) What would happen if Roberto (Jewel's ex boyfriend) was a bad guy? What would happen if Savannah found out what the evil blue macaw was doing and what can Roberto do to keep the defiant blue macaw chick quiet?


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters of Rio or Rio 2. I ESPECIALLY don't own Savannah or Roberto.**

**Savannah's worst enemy.**

* * *

A young chubby chick was taking a little walk as she was listening to some music on her Ipod that she held in her wing. She gazed down at the screen with a content grin on her beak as her beautiful teal eyes glistened with curiosity as a song she never listened to before was quietly playing in her earholes, trying to drown out any noise except for anything important.

She and her family had flown to the Amazon 5 days ago where she met her grandfather who she and her younger siblings known as; Pop pop, and her mother has been spending time with her long lost family. It turned out that her grandparents had been supposedly killed on a massacre which was meant to be only for Blue macaws which had left her father parent-less and Pop pop had gathered some surviving macaws up and was about to get his children too when he was shocked to discover that his little chicks were gone. Pop pop's description was very clear and painted a horrible picture. It even made Savannah and her siblings have second thoughts on humans but she knew that her aunt Linda and Uncle Tulio and young Fernando would never harm her or her family.

Anyways, Jewel had recently discovered that her long lost male friend, named Roberto, was also alive and he immediately took a shine to her mother but something felt wrong about that bird...He was too slivery and every time he laid eyes on her, he would scoff in a snooty way and walk off with her mother. Savannah had a feeling that this Roberto guy could never be trusted!

She was just walking when she suddenly heard a familiar voice that appeared to have been mumbling something. Savannah moved a wing tip to one ear plug and removed it so she could get a better hearing on what Roberto was saying. Putting her back against a wall of a tree, she ever so slowly moved sideways towards the corner so she could not only hear Roberto but see him as well. Very soon, the chubby blue macaw chick caught sight of the feminine looking Roberto preening himself whilst mumbling. She thought that Roberto was a crime to fashion! The way those purple crest feathers that hung over his left eye, his deviously evil voice, that crocked smile he gave Savannah and her 'Rats with winged' siblings. Everything about that bird was just so...Untrustworthy!

"I will change her mind! Jewel _will _love me even if I have to grind that intruding blue macaw's thin, nerdy bones!" Exclaimed Roberto as he kicked a stone effectively in a sulk, staring at the pink reeds that hung upside down to cover up the distance like a inside curtain. Savannah couldn't help but gasp. Was that wussy bird talking about her father!? True, he was a bit of a nerd but she still loved him.

Roberto turned his head sharply towards the sound of where the gasp came from and narrowed his vivid blue eyes and walked towards the corner nearby where an unsuspecting Savannah was hiding. The blue macaw peeked around the corner to find a small feathery blue chunk of feathers who squealed the moment she was caught and Roberto snatched her up in his talons, making sure his clutch on his prey was tight and sharp for the struggling brat.

The fluffy chubby blue macaw chick growled as she flapped around, trying to escape the tight grasp from the snooty blue macaw adult. Roberto sneered down at Savannah who just yelled as she continued to escape, yet it was visible that this was beginning to tire her out "You despicable brute! You'll never marry my mom! She's too quick-witted to be so dim!"

"My, my. What a strong vocabulary for one so small." Mocked Roberto as he laughed to himself, clearly thinking his own joke to be hilarious. Savannah, though, was not going to allow herself to be a damsel in distress. She wriggled as she looked around for something to assist her from escaping but quickly found that escaping was fruitless and eventually stopped struggling and found herself glaring at Roberto with deep hatred.

Roberto hopped over to a beanbag-like mushroom and eased himself down to sit, giving a relaxed moan as he gradually ignored the young blue macaw chick who was scowling at him whilst he clutched her within his talon. After the two shared an awkward silence, Roberto asked "So, you found out?" Savannah, completely disinterested in what the evil ex-boyfriend of his mother had to say, simply rolled her eyes and gave a single nod. "Yeah..." Savannah spoke before asking him with a single hatred dripping in her voice like boiling hot lava pouring from a kettle "But you are _never _gonna get away with it, fancy feathers."

"Oh, but my dear. I already have." Roberto said smugly as he narrowed his blue eyes into Savannah's teal ones before before he told her "My plan was to simply take back the female who was rightfully mine to begin with. But then you meddling brats began trying to foil my plans with you're mother! I will end you for ruining most of my chances!" Roberto brutally threw Savannah into the corner of the room, making the young chick yelp out in pain as she fell on her right side from the impact of hitting the ground.

Savannah weakly pushed herself up and asked while opening one eye, the rest of her chubby body trembling heavily due to a major adrenaline rush that went into her head, making the rest of her body just as weak as a newborn kitten "And whats to keep me from telling mom and dad?"

Roberto chuckled evilly as he circled her threateningly with this murderous glint in his eyes as a smile spread across his beak, his talons making a 'klink tap' sound as he took a step as he sharpened his talons on the wooden ground "You're sister is flightless isn't she?" he asked in a mock query. The answer escaped Savannah's mouth before she could stop it "Yes." She quickly regretted saying the truth and covered her beak to prevent anything else slipping out. The evil ex-boyfriend of Jewel quickly carved a square shaped chunk out of the floor and clutched it tight in his grasp "Well then...What would happen if someone were to make the little one crippled?" Roberto expertly snapped the block and little splinters were sent flying everywhere.

Savannah gasped in horror. She wanted to stop him but she did not want to be responsible for crippling her little sister. That was the last thing she wanted! So, with a heavy heart, Savannah agreed to keep quiet and when the sound of Jewel's foot steps were becoming louder and louder increasingly. Jewel peaked in from behind the corner and asked "How are you guys?"

Roberto smirked as he picked Savannah up before nudging her "Oh, me and Savannah were just getting to know each other." He lied deviously as he glanced over at a hurt looking Savannah who just weakly smiled up at her mother but Jewel asked while kneeling down to meet her daughter's hurt expression "Savvy? Are you oka-" She was cut short when Roberto hurriedly helped Jewel to her talons and assured the female macaw "She's fine, she's just a bit tired from playing. Why don't I show ya around?"

Jewel looked towards Roberto uncertainly but after Savannah weakly nodded towards her, Jewel was forced to comply with Roberto's wishes and she smiled falsely "Oh, alright then."

"Bye, Savannah." Called Roberto before he glared at her over his shoulder as he and Jewel were departing, silently telling her that if she dared to break her word then he would make good on his threat. Once the two macaw's were gone, Savannah sighed shamefully before she picked herself off the ground and sadly exited the room to try and forget what had just occurred. She just hoped that she could fix things but she couldn't see how it was possible due to Jasmine's life being on the line. 'What can I do?' thought Savannah mournfully.

* * *

**A/N: This was to be intended to be a oneshot of what I would think of Roberto's role in the film (Rio 2). I am not sure weather to make this a story yet but anyways. The rio 2 trailer 3 came out today and I think Jewel's dad looks TOO much like Nigel! Seriously! Are those guys doppelganger or something? **

**Anyways, I couldn't help but do this for you guys! I hope you like it! There is more to a character then just a pretty face, you know. I just hope that my version of Blu and Jewel's daughter; Savannah, proves that logic. **

**See you later and I'll update BOAF as soon as I can. Please review.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
